Twilight - Biss dein Herz blutet
by Aikimi
Summary: Die Welt scheint Monate nach dem Besuch der Volturi wieder heil, doch Jacob scheint wie verwandelt, er gesteht Bella seine Liebe, und als wären das nicht Probleme genug. wird Renesmee krank, alle drehen völlig durch und plötzlich funktionieren Edward und Alices Gaben nicht mehr.
1. Chapter 1 Als sich das Böse einschlich

_Hey,_

_oke, das hier ist meine erste Geschichte, die ich hier hochlade._

_Ich habe dementsprechend auch noch keine wirkliche Ahnung, wie ich alle Funktionen dieser Seite ausnütze _

_Ich entschuldige mich deswegen für alle Fehler, die mit meiner Nichtverständnis von Computern zu tun hat._

_Ich hoffe euch gefällt die Geschichte. Es ist meine (leiht abgewandelte) Geschichte, die ich vor einem oder zwei Jahren mit meiner Freundin tass geschrieben hab. (Tassi, ich hab dich lieb 3)_

_(Ich leihe mir die Charaktere nur von Stephenie Meyer aus. Und ich empfehle euch (wenn ihr das noch nicht getan habt) alle Twilight Bücher zu lesen, und euch die Filme anzuschauen. Außerdem sind ein paar Charaktere neu.) _

Als sich das Böse einschlich

„Bella…. Ich liebe dich!", Jacob drückte mir seine heißen Lippen entgegen.

Ich drückte mich an der steinigen Felswand ab, um von ihm weg zu kommen. Edward war schon da und zog mich so schnell er konnte an das andere Ufer des kleinen Sees.

„Deine Meinung steht also immer noch? Na gut, dann werde ich meine auch nicht ändern!"

„Nein, Jacob! Du wirst das nicht tun. Nein!", verzweifelt schrie ich ihm hinterher, doch es war zu spät, er hatte sich schon verwandelt, Renesmee geschnappt und jagte davon. Edward nahm mich auf seine Schultern und rannte hinterher. In kurzer Zeit hatten wir ihn eingeholt.

„Mommy!", Mee weinte im Maul des Wolfes, der einmal mein bester Freund gewesen war.

Ich schnappte sie, und zog sie so schnell und vorsichtig wie möglich aus seinem großen Mund. Jedoch verfing sich der Stoff und ihr neues Kleid, dass sie von Alice zu ihrem Mut in der ´Schlacht´ gegen die Volturi. Ich drückte sie fest an mich, Edward rannte so schnell, wie ich ihn noch nie rennen gesehen hab. Jacob blieb weit zurück, bis ich schließlich bemerkte, wie er sich umdrehte, und tiefer in den Wald lief. „Mommy, ich hab Angst.", Mee schaute so verängstigt, dass mein nicht mehr vorhandenes Herz schmerzte. Edwards beruhigende Hand auf meinem Rücken war das letzte, dass es daran hinderte, zu zerbrechen.

„Schhhhh! Alles wird wieder gut!" wir waren schon fast am Haus angelangt. Plötzlich hustete Mee kurz. „Alles ok?", ich schaute immer besorgter. „Hab nur was verschluckt."

In unserer kleinen Hütte angekommen, schnappte ich mir alles was wichtig war, wie Fotos und Mees Lieblingsklamotten. Dann gingen wir zu unserm großen Haus. An den Fenstern standen schon Jasper, Carlisle und Alice. Im Wohnzimmer saßen die anderen.

„Was ist passiert?", Jasper tastete unsere Gefühle ab, verzweifelte fast daran, nicht zu verstehen, was uns bedrückte. In mir war Hass auf Jacob, aber trotzdem noch so etwas wie Mitgefühl für ihn.

„Jacob liebt mich." Meine Augen waren fest auf den Boden gerichtet, trotzdem konnte ich die entsetzten Blicke der anderen fühlen. „Ehhe!" hustete Renesmee.

Carlisle schaute sie besorgt an, seine Stirn gerunzelt. Edwards Augen weiteten sich als er seine Gedanken las. „Nein", ein Stöhnen entwich ihm.

„Renesmee, darf ich dich bitte untersuchen?" Er stellte sie auf den Tisch. „Könnt ihr bitte alles verriegeln, ich denke, dass Jacob wieder kommen wird, und wir müssen ihm jeglichen Einlass versperren."

„Was?", entfuhr es mir.

„Renesmee hat die Norwegische Morto Canis Lupus" erklärte Carlisle.

„Die was?", ich war total verwirrt. „Morto Canis Lupus, eine tödliche Krankheit, die von Wölfen übertragen wird." Edwards Blick war saurer als Sahne, die Stirn vor Beunruhigung verzerrt. „Die norwegische Morto Canis Lupus ist von den Wölfen ´entwickelt´ worden, kurz nachdem sie eine Schwachstelle gefunden haben. Ihre einzige Aufgabe besteht darin uns umzubringen, für Menschen ist sie absolut ungefährlich, doch für Vampire ist nach der Infizierung, meist durch einen Biss oder Kuss, der Tod sicher."

Meine Knie gaben nach, Schluchzer schüttelten meinen Körper. „Wird sie es schaffen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, da sie Halb-Mensch, Halb-Vampir ist, beträgt die Wahrscheinlichkeit 50%.

Ich denke, sie wird es schaffen, die Überlebens Gene sind bei ihr sehr gut ausgeprägt."

Carlisles Worte beruhigten mich keineswegs. Doch sie gaben mir wenigstens die Kraft aufzustehen. „Ich bring ihn um." Ich erhob meinen Blick, voller Zorn ging ich in Richtung der Tür, Edward an meiner Seite, die anderen beugten sich derweilen über Mee, sie wollten uns nicht hindern, denn auch ihnen stand die Wut ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Mommy, Daddy, nein!" Renesmees gehauchte Worte brachten uns zum Stehen. Ich senkte beschämt den Kopf, ich wollte gerade ihren Lieblingswolf umbringen. „Bleibt bei mir!"

_Danke, dass ihr das erste chapter gelesen habt, ich freue mich auf eure Reviews_

_Ich werde mich sehr bemühen, wöchentlich zu posten, aber ich denke, dass es nicht immer klappen wird (-.- schule)_


	2. Chapter 2 Die Rettung?

_oh, hier kommt schon das zweite chapter, ich hab schon einen festen Schluss im Hinterkopf, aber bin für alle Ideen, wie ich en weg dahin machen könnte offen, schreibt mir, was euch einfällt._

* * *

„Mommy, Daddy, nein!" Renesmees gehauchte Worte brachten uns zum Stehen. Ich senkte beschämt den Kopf, ich wollte gerade ihren Lieblingswolf umbringen. „Bleibt bei mir!"

Ich lief zu ihr und schloss sie in die Arme. Die Tränen rannen meine Wangen hinunter. „Mee.." Edward umarmte uns beide von hinten.

In der Zwischenzeit war Carlisle in sein noch nicht abgebautes Krankenhauszimmer gegangen. Alle anderen machten sich daran, das Haus abzuschließen. Und das alle nur wegen mir.

Nach einer ewigen Umarmung, Renesmee war eingeschlafen, griff ich zum Hörer und sagte das geplante Treffen mit Charlie ab.

„Es tut mir echt leid, Dad." Ich konnte seine Traurigkeit hören, so gut er sie versuchte zu überspielen." es macht doch nichts, ich wollte eh mal wieder mit Billy angeln gehen. Ruft mich an, sobald Renesmee wieder gesund ist" Gut, er war gar nicht in der Stadt, wenn so eine Gefahr von Jacob ausging. „Klar, mach ich. Versprochen."

Als ich auflegte, sah ich in das Gesicht einer abwesenden Alice. Sie hatte eine Vision. Sofort holte Rose ihr einen Block und Stifte. Alice malte ein, ich wusste es nicht. Es war halb fertig, dann brach sie ab. Ihr Blick wurde wieder klar. „was war das?" Esme deutete auf die Zeichnung.

„Da war nichts, einfach nichts, es hat einfach abgebrochen… Edward, hast du noch mehr gesehen?", Alice war total verirrt.

„Nein, habe ich nicht.", seine Augen senkten sich beschämt „Ich habe überhaupt nichts gesehen, noch nicht al jetzt kann ich was sehen."

„Was?" Emmetts Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. „Eure Gaben versagen? Das kann's doch nicht geben!" Er ließ sich total frustriert auf das Sofa sinken, als hätte er jede Hoffnung verloren. So kannte ich ihn nicht, hatte er sich etwa immer so sehr auf die zwei verlassen? War jetzt, wo selbst Emmett die Hoffnung aufgab, alles verloren?

„Nein, wir können das schaffen, Renesmee wird wieder gesund, und alles wird wieder normal!" Ich war total entsetzt über Roses Worte. Sie war, als hätte sie den Geist mit Emmett getauscht.

Edward saß die ganze Zeit neben Mee und streichelte ihr Gesicht. Außerdem hielt er ihre Hand gegen seine Wange gedrückt. Ich setzte mich neben ihn „was ist denn los?".

Ich erstarrte, als ich seinen traurigen Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Ich kann ihre Gedanken nicht lesen. Überhaupt nichts." Ich küsste ihn vorsichtig, doch er schob mich einfach nur weg.

Ich sprang auf, und rannte zu Carlisle. Der knutschte mit Esme rum. Da fiel mir auf, dass ich die zwei noch nie so intim gesehen hatte. Und nun standen sie mitten in der Küche, wo wir sie sehen konnten. Carlisle schob Esmes Kleid sehr weit hoch. Schnell wandte ich meinen Blick ab, und fragte ihn was er jetzt für Renesmee tun würde. Doch er ignorierte mich einfach.

„Leute!" ich schrie sie alle an, doch niemand schaute auch nur auf. Rose versteckte sich schüchtern hinter ihren Haaren, Emmett schaute mit Jasper RTL, und Alice zerriss allen Stoff, der ihr in die Finger kam.

Ich raufte mir die Haare, was war das, diese Krankheit machte alle verrückt. Wieso mich nicht? Was sollte ich nur tun? Ich las mir alle Bücher durch. So viel hatte ich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nicht gelesen. Und natürlich war s das letzte, das unscheinbarste, in dem alles über diese mysteriöse Krankheit stand

_„__Morto Canis Lupus:_

_Moto Canis Lupus ist eine Krankheit, die für Menschen gänzlich ungefährlich ist. Doch einen Vampir bringt sie nach einem schmerzhaften Jahr um. Übertragen wird die Krankheit von einem Werwolf oder Gestaltenwandler, der den Vampir biss._

_Anzeichen: Die Persönlichkeit verwandelt sich in das komplette Gegenteil, kein klarer Gedanke kann mehr gefasst werden, die Person stößt andere total ab, oder fühlt sich mehr als davor zu ihnen hingezogen, du zeigt das in der Öffentlichkeit mehr als offensichtlich. Wahnvorstellungen sind auch möglich. Außerdem funktionieren alle möglichen Gaben nicht mehr. Es gibt bis jetzt keinen Vampir, der die Krankheit überlebt hat._

_Ein Gegenmittel ist nicht bekannt."_

Ich ließ das Buch frustriert sinken. Gerade wollte ich aufgeben, als ich die kleine Notiz von Carlisle am Rand sah: Eintrag veraltet, Gegenmittel gefunden: sinusbeere mit Jonitz vermischen und drei Tage bei 280°C kochen. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Jedem Betroffenen zwei Tropfen in jedes Auge und einen auf die Zunge legen.

Was ist Jonitz? Und wo finde ich das? Wo gibt es eine sinusbeere? Und woher weiß ich, wie heiß das kocht? Was wenn es nicht funktioniert? Tausend Fragen schwirrten in meinem Kopf umher.

Panisch riss ich alle Schränke auf, die in dem Raum standen, ich schnappte mir ein Reagenzglas, stopfte eine wellige Beere aus einer Schachtel mit der Aufschrift Sinusbeeren hinein und einen Jonitz, einen olivenen Stein der fürchterlich nach Schweiß roch.

Dann legte ich das gut verschlossene Glas in ein Wasserbad. Nachdem ich einen halben Tag damit verbracht hatte ein Temperaturmessgerät zu suchen, hatte ich es geschafft, die Temperatur konstant auf 280°C zu halten.

* * *

Seid der Infizierung der anderen war eine Woche vergangen, die letzten drei Tage vergingen wie Blei. Ich saß steif auf der Küchenablage einen blick auf dem Topf, den anderen auf die Uhr. Ich ignorierte die Anrufe, ich stand nicht auf. Als das Gegenmittel fertig war, sprang ich auf, und flößte es nach Anleitung zuerst Carlisle ein, der (wie ich irgendwie ausgeblendet haben musste) immer noch in der Küche mit Esme rummachte. Als er wieder u Bewusstsein kam, hatte ich Esme, Alice, Jasper und Rosalie schon geheilt. Emmett und Edward machten Schwierigkeiten, Emmett schmiss mich sobald ich ihn berührte reflexartig durch den Raum und Edward wandte sich von mir ab.

„was war hier los?", Carlisle stand verwirrt neben mir, seine Haare waren total zerzaust, genau wie Esmes, die sich neben ihn stellte. Jasper schaute mich schief an. Alice war in Visionen versunken. Und Rose starrte das ganze Chaos an.

_Nur damit ihr mich nicht falsch versteht, ich baue schon auf dem Grund Konzept der Vampire von auf, aber ich habe mir Sachen dazu gedacht/geändert. Zum Beispiel können sie weinen, und es gibt diese eine Krankheit_


	3. Chapter 3 Und es hört nicht auf

_leider habe ich von euch noch keine Reviews bekommen :(_

_aber ich freue mich trotzdem, wen ihr es lest, aber lasst mich doch bitte eure Meinung wissen._

* * *

„was war hier los?", Carlisle stand verwirrt neben mir, seine Haare waren total zerzaust, genau wie Esmes, die sich neben ihn stellte. Jasper schaute mich schief an. Alice war in Visionen versunken. Und Rose starrte das ganze Chaos an.

„Ihr ward krank, und jetzt helft mir mit Emmett und Edward! Einen Tropfen auf die Zunge, zwei in jedes Auge!"

Nach langer zeit, hatten wir es geschafft, die beiden wachten auf.

Ich gab Edward einen Kuss. Er hatte schon in den Gedanken der anderen gelesen, was los war, und beugte sich wie alle über Mee. „Was ist jetzt?" Panisch starrte ich Carlisle an. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Wir haben ihr die Medizin gegeben, aber sie wacht nicht auf. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass sie auch ein Mensch ist und deswegen diese Mischung nicht verträgt."

Da klingelte das Telefon. Esme schnappte sich den Hörer. Unsere Augen weiteten sich, als wir die Nachricht hörten. Ich riss ihn ihr aus der Hand „Was? Wann?... Ich soll jetzt kommen?... Ja" ich machte mir nicht die Mühe aufzulegen, sondern rannte einfach los. Den Vertrag nicht beachtend raste ich zum Strand von La Push und niemand kam um mich und meine Familie, die mir folgte aufzuhalten.

Ich starrte auf die beiden Körper, die aufgerissene Haut, die verdrehten Köpfe. Ich brach zusammen, die Tränen strömten mir über die Wangen. „Warum?" Mein Schrei erfüllte die Luft, alle zuckten zusammen, so laut war er. Vorsichtig strich Edward mir über den Rücken.

* * *

_Ich weiß, es ist echt wenig, aber dafür mysteriös. Wer sind wohl die beiden toten?_


	4. Chapter 4 Der Fluch

_sry, das es so lang gedauert hat._

_und das die letzten_ C_hapter so kurz waren, ich bemühe mich längere zu machen._

_aber jetzt mal zum wichtigsten: ich hab Reviews! Danke, danke, danke find ich echt mega_

_Mein größter Dank geht an Twilight Renesmee und Meridana. Ihr seid toll. Danke für eure Meinung!_

_so genug von mir :D_

_das dicke und kursiv geschriebene sind Bellas Gedanken_

* * *

**Habt ihr euch schon mal Gedanken über den Tod gemacht?**

**Darüber, was in dem Menschen vorgeht, wenn er stirbt? **

**Darüber was dann geschieht? **

**Wer der Tod überhaupt ist?**

**Ist er ein Greis, der Rache für etwas will, das man nie getan hat?**

**Oder ist er ein Psycho, der alles Blut der Welt sehen will?**

**Ich denke der Tod ist ein Fluch, den ich in dem ich unsterblich wurde gedacht hätte, besiegt zu haben.**

**Aber ich lag falsch, der Fluch begann gerade erst zu wirken. **

**Mein Fluch**

Ich war blind. Ich sah zwar immer noch genauso scharf wie davor, aber es kam kein Bild an. Alles in mir war wie leergefegt. Eine Ewigkeit fiel mir der Name des Mannes nicht ein, den ich als erstes sah. Als Sue ihn wieder und wieder jammerte, begriff ich, das dort Billy lag.

Mein Gehirn war immer noch nicht fähig die zweite Person auszumachen. wer konnte so wichtig sein, das die Vampire ungehindert von den anscheinend nicht anwesenden Wölfe das Reservat betreten durften?

Langsam sickerte es durch das Nichts in meinem Kopf in meinen Mund, der es schließlich aussprach. "Charlie" Ich drückte mich in den Sand. „Wieso?, verdammt, wieso?" Ich dachte es wäre mein absoluter Tiefpunkt, als ich Edward verlor. Aber ich hatte mich total getäuscht. Selbst als Vampir, ohne Herz, mit dem einzigen Existenzgrund Gift fühlte es sich an, als ob ich zur Hälfte wegbrach. Alles stürzte einfach ein. Meine Laune wechselte praktisch minütlich. Ich saß manchmal einfach im Sand, stumm und eine Sekunde später schlug ich Steine, Bäume, alles kurz und klein. Nach jedem Wutausbruch ging es mir ein kleines Stücken besser, langsam nahm ich meine Umgebung wieder wahr. Esme weinte, Carlisle versuchte sie zu trösten, Rose war anscheinend mit Jasper zum Haus zurück. Emmett stand einfach nur rum und Alice kauerte jaulend auf dem Boden. Deprimiert sank ich wieder neben Charlies Körper. Er war so entstellt, so verletzt und kaputt. Allein Edward, der die ganze Zeit neben mir saß, hielt mich davon ab, jemanden umzubringen. „Bella" sein leidender Blick schockte mich jedes Mal wieder. Er vergrub seine Nase in meinem Haar.

Die Quileute waren irgendwie fehl am Platz. Ihre Trauer war so.. so …. so menschlich. Und das verirrte mich. Sie weinten, aber ihr Vorrat an Tränen schien schon lange ausgeschöpft. Außerdem schienen sie selbst verwirrt, das wir so gefühlvoll waren.

Die Wölfe waren immer noch nicht anwesend, selbst in der Nacht war kein Kläffen oder sonstiges zu hören. Alles war so falsch. Ich legte meinen Kopf in Edwards Arme und schlief ein, oder so ähnlich. Ich war einfach nicht mehr da, und ich träumte, dann konnte ich doch nur schlafen.

Unzusammenhängende Bilder reihten sich auf.

Weihnachten; mit Jacob Schlammkuchen backen; Phoenix; Charlie; Renee; Edwards Verhalten; der erste Kuss; Kakteen; Phil; Alice; ihr gelbes Auto; Roses hasserfüllter Blick; Baseballschläger; Mee in Roses Armen, dahinter Emmett, glücklich, weil seine Rose glücklich ist; Leere; Mein Transporter; Carlisle und Esme, wie sie mich glücklich begrüßen; Die Hochzeit; Die Nacht; Ballettstunden;...

Alles war so klar, obwohl es doch in meinem alten Leben passiert war. Starb ich gerade War e das sprichwörtliche 'das Leben läuft noch einmal vor einem ab, wenn man stirbt' ?

Als würde mein Leben keinen Sinn mehr machen. _**Würde ich daran sterben, dass eine Hälfte von mir gestorben war? War ein Vampir so verletzlich? War es das jetzt? Einfach so? Ohne mich an dem Mörder überhaupt gerächt zu haben? **_

Ich wachte aus meiner Trance aus, das war es, der Mörder. Wer war es gewesen? Vielleicht würde ich ja wieder zu ruhe kommen, wenn ich den Mörder finde? Ich schaute zu Edward, sein Gesicht war starr, anders starr, als davor. Es war geschockt und ungläubig. Verwirrt öffnete ich meinen Mund, als er redete, er redete wirres Zeug wie „das kann nicht sein, so was geht nicht, nicht sie. Nicht jetzt, nicht hier, nicht so, wie?" Doch das, was mich wirklich traf war das geschriene, verzweifelte „Nein!"

* * *

_So, es ist mal wieder spannend... _

_Ich kann nicht versprechen, wann ich wieder poste, aber ich versuche so schnell wie möglich weiter zu schreiben._


End file.
